Afrikanische Höckervogelspinne
Info: Die Afrikanische Höckervogelspinne (Ceratogyrus bechuanicus) zählt innerhalb der Familie der Vogelspinnen (Theraphosidae) zur Gattung Ceratogyrus. Beschreibung: Das Männchen der Afrikanischen Höckervogelspinne kann eine Körperlänge von bis zu 40 Millimeter erreichen. Das Weibchen wirkt etwas grösser und erreicht eine Körperlänge von bis zu 50 Millimeter. Die Beinspannweite beträgt 130 Millimeter. Die Grundfarbe beim Weibchen zeigt eine braun-graue Färbung, die dunkel bis schwarz gesprenkelt ist. Beim Männchen weist die Grundfarbe eine dunkelbraune bis schwarze Färbung auf. Je nach Farbvariation und Häutungsabstand kann die Körperfärbung unterschiedlich sein. Das Prosoma (Vorderleib aus sechs verschmolzenen Extremitäten tragenden Segmenten bestehend) des Männchens zeigt eine silbrige Färbung. Die Beine sowie die Taster und das Abdomen sind braun mit roten hervorstehenden Haaren versehen. Die Chelizeren (vorderstes Extremitätenpaar des Prosoma) sind beige gefärbt. Der Carapax (dorsale Bedeckung des Prosoma) ist gold-braun und mit dunklen Radiallinien markiert. Um den Augenhügel zeigt sich deutlich eine dunkle Maske. Die dorsale Seite des Abdomens ist mit einem dunklen Grätenmuster versehen. Die ventrale Seite des Abdomens ist schwarz und mit einem Subabdominalband über und zwischen den vorderen Buchlungen (vorderes Atmungsorgan) gekennzeichnet. Das Sternum (Bauchplatte des Prosoma) und die Coxa (Hüfte, erstes Glied der Laufbeine und Pedipalpen, setzt an der Pleura an) sind samtig schwarz gefärbt. Die Spermathek (kugelförmiges oder keulenförmiges Speicherorgan für das Sperma in der Vulva des Weibchens) beim Weibchen ist leicht mittig verengt. Der Bulbus (männliches Kopulationsorgan am letzten Glied des Pedipalpus) beim Männchen ist birnenförmig und mit einem gebogenen dünnen Embolus (spermaübetragendes Organ des männlichen Bulbus) ausgestattet. Auf dem Carapax (dorsale Bedeckung des Prosoma) befindet sich eine Erhebung, ein sogenanntes Horn, welches mit der Fovea (dorsale längliche Einsenkung am Carapax) umrandet wird. Das Horn ist breit und stumpf und ist stark nach hinten gerichtet und weist am vorderen Teil eine leichte Krümmung auf. Das Horn beim Männchen ist etwas kleiner als beim Weibchen ausgebildet. Welche Funktion das Horn ausübt, ist bis heute noch nicht geklärt. Man vermutet, dass das Horn als Futterspeicher dient. Eine interessante These bezüglich des Hornes stellte der Arachnologe Rick C. West auf. Rick C. West führte Mitte der Neunziger Jahre einige Untersuchungen an Ceratogyrus spp. durch. Seine Ergebnisse wurden im British Tarantula Society Journal publiziert. Folgender Auszug aus einer Rundmail von Rick C. West: Zitat: *''"Back in mid-1986, I did a preliminary study of the 'foveal horn' from dissected Ceratogyrus spp. The results of this investigation were published in both the South African Spider Club Newsletter 2/3 and later in the British Tarantula Society Journal. Basically, I surmised that the foveal horn evolved to serve two functions; 1) it provided an increased surface area for the attachment of the dorsal dilator muscle (a powerful muscle attached to the top of the 'sucking stomach) which aids in drawing in liquified nutrients at a faster rate (sort of an eat and hide) and 2) it provided and increases area for the midgut diverticula to expand into during times of engourgement of nutrients or water .... basically allowed for more nutrient storage .... possibly aiding in it's adaptability to survive longer periods of drought in more arid regions."'' Zitat Ende: Die Afrikanische Höckervogelspinne ist eine dämmerungsaktive und bodenbewohnende Spinne. Sie ist eine sehr aktive Vogelspinne, die ständig mit dem Bau ihrer Erdhöhle beschäftigt ist, indem sie den Höhleneingang und das Höhleninnere dicht ausspinnt. Fühlt sich die Spinne bedroht oder in die Enge getrieben, so nimmt sie eine drohende Haltung ein. Wird diese Drohhaltung vom Gegner ignoriert, so kann sie empfindlich zubeissen. Verbreitung: Das Verbreitungsgebiet der Afrikanischen Höckervogelspinne erstreckt sich von Namibia, Botswana, Simbabwe, Mosambik bis nach Südafrika. Sie lebt in trockenen Regionen. Das können Wälder oder Savannen sein. Um der Hitze zu entgehen, gräbt die Afrikanische Höckervogelspinne tiefe Erdhöhlen mit mehreren Gängen. Ernährung: Die Afrikanische Höckervogelspinne ist sehr gefräßig. Neben Kleinsäugern wie Nacktmäuse frißt sie auch größere Insekten wie Grillen, Heuschrecken, Heimchen, Käfer und Schaben. Dabei wird über die Chelizerenklaue ein Gift in das Beutetier injiziert, das die Beute von innen her auflöst. Nach einiger Zeit saugt die Höckervogelspinne das Beutetier aus. Übrig bleibt lediglich die leere Hülle mit den Knochen. 'Fortplanzung: ' Bis zur Geschlechtsreife durchläuft die Afrikanische Höckervogelspinne mehrere Häutungen. Bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt webt das Männchen ein sogenanntes Spermanetz, in das es sein Sperma füllt. Dieses Sperma wird in die Bulben aufgenommen, indem das Männchen mit seinen Pedipalpen die Spermaflüssigkeit in die Bulben pumpt. Nun geht es auf die Suche nach einem Weibchen. Das Männchen ermittelt die Anwesenheit eines Weibchens, indem es die chemischen Substanzen (Pheromone) des Weibchens wahrnimmt. Hat das Männchen ein Weibchen ausgemacht, umwirbt das Männchen mit seinen Tastern durch kräftiges Trommeln und spasmodischen Bewegungen der dritten Beinpaare das Weibchen und prüft zugleich die Paarungsbereitschaft des Weibchens. Vermutlich wird die seismische Kommunikation über den Boden durch Stridulation einiger Organe produziert. Im positiven Fall erwiedert das Weibchen das Trommeln und die potentiellen Partner kommen sich Schritt für Schritt näher. Die durch das Trommeln ausgelösten Vibrationen (seismische, akustische Signale), werden über die Hörhaare wahrgenommen. Der bevorstehende Paarungsakt dauert nur 30 bis 60 Sekunden und endet in der Regel nicht in einem tödlichen Angriff des Weibchens auf das Männchen, sondern das Männchen blockiert mit den Schienbeinhaken (Tibiaapophysen) die Beissklauen (Cheliceren) des Weibchens. Die Bisse des Männchens sind sehr heftig und gehören zum ritualisierenden Repertoire beim Paarungsakt. Mit zunehmenden Alter des Männchens lassen die Beissattacken bei der Paarung nach und es kann vorkommen, dass das Weibchen nach der Kopulation das Männchen verspeist. War die Befruchtung erfolgreich, so reifen in den nächsten acht bis zehn Wochen die Eier im Eiervorratsbehälter im Abdomen des Weibchens heran. Kurz vor der Eiablage beendet das Weibchen die Nahrungsaufnahme und beginnt mit der Vorbereitung der Eiablage. Sie beginnt einen Kokon zu weben, in dem sie 100 bis 150 Eier ablegt. Bemerkenswert bei dieser Art ist, dass das Weibchen den mit Eiern gefüllten Kokon im Wohngespinst aufhängt und ihn eifersüchtig bewacht. Im Innern des Kokons durchlaufen die Nymphen mehrere Entwicklungsstadien, in denen sie sich zweimal häuten. Die Nymphen schlüpfen noch im Innern des Kokons. Dies geschieht bereits nach drei bis fünf Wochen. Nach insgesamt rund zehn Wochen schlüpfen die jungen Spiderlinge, wie sie nach dem Schlupf genannt werden. Sie häuten sich in der Folge alle zwei bis drei Wochen und leben in der ersten Zeit von Kleinstinsekten. Wenige Tage nach dem Schlupf verlassen sie die schützende Umgebung ihrer Mutter. Das Weibchen der Afrikanischen Höckervogelspinne kann ein Alter von bis zu 25 Jahre erreichen. Das Alter des Männchens beträgt etwa 10 Jahre. thumb|left|150px Kategorie:Namibia Kategorie:Botswana Kategorie:Simbabwe Kategorie:Mosambik Kategorie:Südafrika